


Don't Go Today

by NachtFaust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, Fiction, Freeform, IwaOi Week, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtFaust/pseuds/NachtFaust
Summary: Iwaizumi, diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease has fallen in love with Oikawa, a dying musician.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Don't Go Today

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm apologizing in advance for grammar and spelling errors

The cold breeze touched Iwaizumi's skin making him shiver. He stared cluelessly at what's ahead of him.

The stars shine making the night sky beautiful yet difficult to understand.

"Aren't you tired of looking at the same view for 2 hours yet?" A voice spoke, taunting yet gentle.

Hajime turned his head to the origin of the voice only to find an unfamilliar man with a messy brown hair and glasses leaning against the wall.

"Who..." Hajime tried to find his words but failed, making the unknown man chuckle before making his way towards the confused individual.

"This is the two hundred and twentieth time. I'm Oikawa but you call me Tooru. And yes, I'm counting." 

Tooru intertwined his hands with Hajime making the latter frown, yet he didn't complain. Somehow, Tooru's touch makes him at ease. Is it possible to be holding hands with a stranger? Or is he even a stranger to begin with.

"You're staring," Tooru smiles making Hajime blink and avert his eyes somewhere aside from Tooru's face. "I know I'm irresistable but I'm not saying you can't stare. You have all the rights to do so."

His words confused Hajime making him look at Tooru once more. "I do?"

"Why of course! I'm your man after all." 

Hajime pursed his lips at Tooru's words. The air blew once more but this time, the cold doesn't have an effect on him.  
  
Tooru urged Hajime to stand up from his seat, which the latter silently complied, and lead him to the couch in the living room.

The messy brown haired man took the guitar from its stand beside the television set, and sat on the carpet right in front of Hajime.

Tooru's fingers firmly touched the fret board, strumming in a G chord but he stopped abruptly making Hajime frown.

"I wrote this for you a week ago. Happy 5th monthsary." Tooru smiled sheepishly and continued playing.

Hajime can't help, but smile at the dork right in front of him.

'If we meet again,' Tooru sang the first line. His voice echoed through their shared house. 

"In our next life," the chord transitions into another chord. Somehow, the tune was sad yet peaceful. It clashes with Tooru's persona.

"Let's not be like today. Without the pain to think away."

Hajime stared at Tooru. His smile was beautiful. Like the sky, but difficult to understand. Somehow it shows something apart from being happy.

"Let's create many memories, and live away from the worries."

Why? Why does Tooru's smile makes Hajime dejected. 

"I'll pray, so that in our next life, we can be happy. I'll sing this song to the heavens above, so that in our next life, we can be together."

The song speaks for itself. Tooru might be selfish but he doesn't want to live another miserable life.

"I always fall into my thoughts, thinking about us. Even after time, I just carry on the weight. Wishing when I'm gone, you'll recall this song. Hoping when I leave, you'll reminsce this day and praying when I say goodbye, you'll remember us."  
Hajime clenched his fist at those lines. Is Tooru leaving? Why? 

The song continued until it hit its very last note. They remained silent and the only thing that can be heard was their breathing.

Tooru lifted his gaze towards Hajime, analyzing his very face. It contorted into somewhat angry then into blank then into confused.  
Hajime stared at Tooru for a few seconds before asking, "what's going on? Why are you sitting there?"

Tooru's heart clenched in pain but he somehow forced a smile. He took a deep breath to prevent the tears from falling.

He stood up from the carpet and returned the guitar back to its stand. He then held his hand out to Hajime. "Let's eat. You must be hungry." 

Hajime didn't utter a word but it was his stomach who answered for him. Hajime frowned but he reached for Tooru's hands. 

"Isn't it that the dining area is that way?" He pointed out when they went the opposite way but Tooru just smiled at him.

They arrived at the garden where there is a table and a candle lit around it. Hajime gasped in awe. He stared at the petals scattered at the grass. 'Beautiful' he thought. Tooru helped him as he sit.

"I prepared this by the way." Hajime smiles as he look at Tooru who was serving the food that he cooked. The aroma lingered in the air making the stomach of the boy sitting down, grumble.

Once he placed the food, Tooru sat down in front of Hajime and the two started eating.

"What can you say?" Tooru asked. Although he always hear Hajime compliments his cooking, he still asks him because he loves how the boy would smile brightly at him.

"I love it."

"I love you," Tooru said taking Hajime by surprise but he immediately recovered.

"I... love you too I guess..." 

"That's more than enough."

Tooru stood up and walked towards the stone chair where a small speaker stands. He put a song on and walked back to Hajime, reaching out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

The latter stood up with no hesitation and hugged Tooru. He smiles upon having his body close to him. For Hajime, this is perfect.

Tooru on the othed hand, swayed along to the music, quietly sobbing, knowing that this will be their last.

Hajime released himself from the hug and smashed his lip to Tooru's. He was surprised at first but he kissed back after realization hits him.

The kiss was intimate and passionate. 

Hajime griped Tooru's shoulders and the next thing they knew is that they're at their bedroom. That night, they made love.

_

Hajime woke up due to the sun. The birds chirped and the leaves from the tree swayed freely. He sat up and noticed the guy beside him. Somehow, he recognized him but he couldn't point out his name.

He sighed and looked at his side table. There was an envelope and a sticky note.

He took the note and read out its contents.

'Iwaizumi Hajime. The guy right next to you, its me, the one you loved, Oikawa Tooru. You might not remember but I love you, yesterday, and forever.'

He frowned and then he took the envelope beside it.

'The song that I wrote for you. The song that I have written for the very last time.'

'If we meet again,  
In our next life,  
Let's not be like today. Without the pain to think away.  
Let's create many memories, and live away from the worries.  
I'll pray, so that in our next life, we can be happy.  
I'll sing this song to the heavens above, so that in our next life, we can be together.  
I always fall into my thoughts, thinking about us.  
Even after time, I just carry on the weight.  
Wishing when I'm gone, you'll recall this song.  
Hoping when I leave, you'll reminsce this day  
and praying when I say goodbye, you'll remember us.  
I won't swallow my words.  
And forever I'll tell you how much I love you  
When my time has come please be happy.  
Our promises that won't be forgotten.  
This song will always remind you  
And my love,  
You'll be forever in my heart.'

Hajime didn't know what has gotten into him but tears welled from his eyes.

At the bottom of the paper there was a note.

'I'm sorry if I have to leave. As you can see, I'm sick. I told you this before but of course you won't remember. Well unfortunately, it can't be cured but still, thank you for putting up to me for these past 5 months. Thank you for loving me. I love you more than a million light years.'  
-Oikawa Tooru

Hajime glanced beside him. There lies the lifeless body of the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this note, thank you so much. I did this in just an hour or two I guess but I didn't expect anyone to read this. Thank you again


End file.
